The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical and/or optical connectors, and more particularly, to connectors configured to hold a contact module within a housing.
Connector and connector assemblies provide interconnects between components where power and/or signals may be transmitted therebetween. For example, connectors may be used within aircraft harnesses, avionics boxes, telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Some known connector assemblies include plug and receptacle connectors where at least one of the connectors includes a contact module for holding one or more mating contacts. The contact module is typically held within a housing by using different features or mechanisms. For example, some methods for securing the contact module within the housing include using adhesives, retention clips, or other retention hard ware.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,631 and 4,764,130 disclose electrical connectors that each have a housing constructed from two half shells configured to hold a contact module therebetween. These patents describe the insertion of a retention clip through each half shell in order to hold the contact module in the proper operating position between the two half shells. The retention clips extend into the cavity and engage each side of the contact module therein. The half shells are permanently riveted together thereby entrapping each retention clip into position between the contact module and corresponding shell. Although the connectors are able to hold the contact module within the cavity, using separate retention clips to hold the contact module within the housing can increase the cost, time of manufacturing, and the possibility of inadvertently damaging the components of the connector during assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector where the components of the connector are coupled together using fewer pieces of hardware than known connectors and/or using fewer assembly steps. There is also a need for alternative mechanisms and methods for assembling a connector.